Undercover
by Dana Hale
Summary: Jamko Oneshot. Added ending scene to episode 5x18 in which Eddie went undercover to rescue Ana.


Jamie was choking on the stale air, quickly gulping down any oxygen he could while he stared at Eddie in sheer panic, taking in her presence, trying to calm himself down.

"Good job," Danny muttered to Eddie.

Eddie looked over at Ana, who was crying in relief that she had been rescued from this nightmare.

How could Danny be so calm after that crazy ambush, Jamie wondered in anger. This whole operation had been put together way too fast for Jamie's comfort, and Eddie's insistence on seeing it through pretty much gave him a heart attack. Jamie's heart was still pounding so hard it felt like it was about to burst out of his chest.

Another detective came beside him to take away the perp he had handcuffed. All the while, Jamie couldn't tear his eyes off Eddie. Was she really okay? What had happened to her that she couldn't come out of that bedroom right away? He had been screaming her name wondering where she was, the worry and terror for her safety building with each second that had passed without hearing from her as the bullets flew through the air in all directions.

They both had a lot of clean up to do, securing the area by making a dozen arrests, as well as making sure all of the women that had been held against their will were being cared for and attended to. Jamie didn't have a chance to make sure Eddie was alright. All he could do was keep an eye on her, and he noticed that the side of her face was turning more purple by the minute as the bruise from being struck in the van took hold. Did she have other bruises? Ones that he didn't even want to think about?

She had been so strong, so gutsy during this operation. He should be proud of her, and maybe later he would be, but at the moment he was just so angry that she had taken the risk. And so utterly relieved that she was alive.

As she walked by him taking another perp out the door to a squad car, he quickly asked her, "Hey, you alright? You should get checked out."

"Kinda busy, Reagan. I'm fine," she blurted.

He figured that would be her response, to downplay the whole ordeal, which made him even more nervous that something bad must have happened to her. He sighed and continued on working. They eventually got split up later in the evening back at the House as various detectives and higher-ups interviewed them for their side of the story on how it all went down.

He was released before she was, and he couldn't leave until he knew she was okay. He anxiously waited for her in the hallway. Hours went by, and it was getting really late. Finally, the door opened and an exhausted Eddie came walking out.

Clearly she was tired, but she gave him a small smile anyway. "Hey. You didn't have to wait for me."

He shrugged. "Everything go okay in there?"

"Uh, yeah, just glad it's over. Ana's back safe with her family, and so are a lot of the other girls."

Jamie sighed. He knew this was why she did what she did, to save those girls. "Good," was all he could muster for a reply, still reeling from having to take a back seat in Danny's operation and watching her be in danger all that time. And it WAS good that those girls were safe now. But he couldn't stop staring at the bruise on Eddie's cheek and wondering what else might have happened.

Eddie noticed what he was staring at. She saw the weariness and worry written all over his face. She was just now realizing the impact this UC had on him. "Jamie, I assure you…I'm fine," she reached out and caressed his arm. "Things got a little crazy, but I knew you were there every step of the way. I couldn't have done this without you, knowing that you were right there to back me up. So…thank you."

He lightly brushed the bruise on her cheek and looked her straight in the eyes. "You sure? You're okay? They didn't—"

She quickly put his mind at ease. "No. They didn't." Then she broke out in a huge smile. "One of them was going to, but I whacked him on the head with the toilet lid and knocked his lights out. That's when I heard you calling for me, so then I grabbed his gun."

Jamie shook his head and let out a quick laugh. "A toilet lid, Janko?"

"Hey, it worked!"

They stared at each other in silence, their smiles fading.

"You know I didn't want you to do this…I was worried that…something might happen to you. And I didn't know what I'd do if…"

"I know," she quietly replied.

"But I also know why you had to do it, and I'm proud of you, Eddie," he said sincerely.

Eddie's eyes glazed over with unshed tears. That was one of the highest compliments he could have paid her. "C'mon," she said while linking his arm with hers and tugging him towards the door. "You're buying me a burger. I'm starving."

"It's almost 1 in the morning," he groaned.

"I don't care! We're going!"

She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked through the door. He felt a warmth spread through his entire body. She was safe. "Okay…fine…but I get to pick where," he relented with a smile on his face as he wrapped his arm around her waist.


End file.
